My Friend, Death
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Stiles has a few secrets up his sleeves, like the fact that he somehow knows Death, and that he somehow knows who the three other kids that randomly show up in Beacon Hills, also with a few secrets up their sleeves starting with the fact that they know a lot about werewolves and the Alpha Pack that's coming to. Will Stiles tell how he knows? This is based a little on Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Stiles doesn't have a crush on Lydia in this.

* * *

Three years ago

Thirteen year old Stiles was writhing on top of a concrete mausoleum, trying not to scream in agony, at the burning sensation. It was at night, the full moon peeking out between the clouds. He heard howling in the distance, werewolves, somewhere in the forest.

He knew one way to end it all. He knew it was one way to kill it.

"My knife." Stiles gasped out, and his eyes turned pitch black. He choked it down and lashed out, almost knocking the eleven year old boy, Jason, off the mausoleum.

Jason kicked Stiles back down and continued making the salt circle. Fifteen year old Alice was lighting the five candles that was in the points of a star, and fourteen year old, Mary, was reading a book in Latin. The leaves of the tree were swaying in the wind. Their light was the light of the full moon and the candles was the only source of light for them. The candlelight was flickering in their jars.

"What about your knife?" Jason asked, trying not to let fear show.

"Do it." Stiles said and the demon took over. His voice turned deep and dark. His eyes turned pitch black again as he looked at Jason, Alice, and Mary. "You'll never win, you stupid obnoxious brats." Stiles let out a really dark, gravelly laugh, which made the hairs on their arms stand on end.

Stiles snarled at Jason when he reached for Stiles' knife, but Stiles grabbed it before Jason did. He changed his mind; he didn't want to mentally scar Jason for life, with what he was going to do. Stiles fought the demon that was trying to take over; he knew that the demon was scared.

"Do what?" Mary asked in between the chanting. Only Mary could manage to talk and chant at the same time.

Stiles shook his head; he was going to do this. He wanted to take the easy way out if he wanted to die. _You're one real fucking ugly, tough son of a bitch._ Stiles snarled out at the demon and raised the knife. The knife caught the moonlight and the light seemed to glint off. The knife was a six inch bronze knife and the handle was leather.

He plunged the knife right in the middle of his stomach. He gasped as the pain elevated throughout his body and his shirt immediately started to soak up the blood.

Alice and Mary screamed in horror at the sight and Jason just sat there on both knees, staring at Stiles' body in shock at what he had done. It felt like their hearts stopped beating and they stopped breathing.

A black mist rose from Stiles' stomach and disappeared right into the ground in front of the wooden door of the mausoleum.

Mary moved a lock of her red hair from her face, with shaking fingers and she slowly touched Stiles' arm, but pulled back when his arm felt cold as ice.

Alice and Jason pulled their shirts off at the same times when Mary pulled the knife out of Stiles' stomach. Alice grabbed Jason's shirt started applying pressure to Stiles' wound on his stomach, hoping to slow the bleeding down. Blood started seeping down, staining their pants with Stiles' blood.

Alice didn't care if Jason is a boy and he could see her green bra. They all saw each other half naked when they followed a shape shifter into a sewer and all four of them fell in. They cleaned up and washed their clothes in a river that happened to be nearby the town they visited.

Mary flipped through the pages of her big black leather bound book, and started a new chant in Gaelic. The wind picked up and the candles flickered momentarily. Mary's blue eyes flickered over the words as she read the spell. Alice kept applying pressure, pleased to see Stiles' chest slowly rising and falling.

"Come on Stiles. Fight it. You're the strongest hunter in our group. That's why the demon chose you, to leave the weakest ones behind, so we'll be easier to be killed." Alice pleaded. She kept pressing down, trying to ignore the blood seeping through the shirts and the strange feeling that she was getting from applying pressure.

Mary repeated the chant again; the trees leaves swayed in the wind again and the candles flickered.

Alice and Jason shivered in the cold of the fall and wind, goose bumps forming on their arms. Jason knew he should've brought a hoodie with him, and he could tell that Alice was thinking the same. He moved towards Stiles head and head to his chest. He started slapping at Stiles' cheeks.

"Come on Stiles. Our group will fall apart without you." Jason pleaded, keeping an eye on Stiles' chest that stopped. He listened to Stiles' breathing, not finding it and felt for a pulse. He didn't find one either and he looked up at the girls shock and despair written on his face and green-blue eyes.

Mary stopped her chanting and Alice removed her hands from Stiles' stomach. Both of their eyes wide in horror and shock as they stared at the body of the deadly pale and lifeless Stiles, and realized what happened to him.

Mary turned and kicked the concrete angel off of the mausoleum in anger.

They'll never forget the date November 7, as it was the day that Stiles died, at the blade of his knife.

* * *

A/N: Good, right? Something new I hope. I want you to read, review, follow, or favorite this story. I'll keep my other fanfic Leadership up, for you guys to read.

Sorry if Stiles seems OOC, and would never give up on battling the demon. But I made him do it for the plot of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles woke up with a gasp, and clutched his stomach in the same exact spot where he stabbed himself with his knife. If he thinks about it, he could still feel the pain of stabbing himself. In books and movies, if someone dies and is brought back to life, they won't remember a thing, but he did. It was awful and horrible, remembering all the things he did while being possessed by a demon and going through Hell, literally.

Stiles shook himself out of his thoughts and lifted his shirt up a little. He looked at the thin red line on his stomach. It was a haunting reminder of him committing suicide. He lowered his shirt and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Why did he wake up again? He knew it wasn't because of the nightmare, but something else. He shrugged and turned over, then felt someone staring at him. He rolled back over and almost screamed like a little girl. There was Derek-fucking-Alpha-Hale sitting in the computer chair, watching him sleep. The fuck?

"Holy shit. What are you doing here? Are you trying to be a pervert or something?" Stiles couldn't help but blurt out, and Derek just scowled at him. If it was possible, his eyebrows probably scowled at him too. He must be really rusty, if Derek breaking into his room didn't wake him up.

"I need you to look something up for me." Derek said and Stiles resisted rolling his eyes. What does he have to research, that he already fought?

"What do you need me to look up?" Stiles asked.

Stiles looked at Derek. He seemed hesitate. "A pack of Alphas." Stiles almost flailed out of his bed.

He had fought a pack of Alphas with another group of hunters and Stiles and his group barely made it out alive, but the other hunters, only two hunters made it out. Only two Alpha members died and the others ran off somewhere._ Play dumb,_ Stiles thought, as he looked at Derek.

"Is that even possible?" Stiles asked. "I mean, how does that even happen? Is one Alpha, the Alpha of the Alphas? Or are they like the King of Alphas? Maybe they're the Overlord of the Alphas? Or—" Stiles rambled, only to get interrupted by Derek.

"Stiles. Shut up." Derek said and left through the window.

_Seriously? Through my window? Next time use the door you fucking hyena._ Stiles wanted to shout at Derek, but decided he didn't want his throat to be ripped out by werewolf teeth. _Wait. Did he see the scar on my stomach?_

* * *

Stiles started walking down the sidewalk, his backpack slung over his shoulder. He had no idea why he decided to walk to school and now started to walk towards a path, that he knew wasn't towards his house. He didn't know, why or how he where was going. It felt like he had some sort of a pull leading him there.

He tried to turn around, but his body wasn't cooperating with him. He entered a pizzeria and found an older looking man with brown hair, and wrinkles. Stiles sighed, and walked towards the table.

"Hi." Stiles hoped he didn't sound so bitter.

The man nodded. "Stiles." Stiles somehow ended up sitting at the table. "Now. We can eat." The man sounded so happy and a waitress holding a medium sized pepperoni pizza appeared. She set the pizza on the table, a couple of plates, two cups, and a large pitcher of soda. Stiles hesitantly grabbed three slices of pizza.

"Not trying to be rude or anything, but what do you want?" Stiles asked, biting into the slice of pizza, and then taking a drink of soda.

The man, Death, looked at Stiles. "Your friend Jason. I found his soul in one of Lucifer's Cages." Stiles were pretty sure that was one impressive spit take he ended up doing. Stiles looked at Death, shocked. "But he's fine now. I managed to rescue his soul, but now he has a wall blocking the memories of when he was in Hell. It'll tear him up badly if he were to know what happened to him and it might make him insane if he were to know. He might have hallucinations."

Stiles became oddly silent. He'd been to Hell three times, and been in a cage twice. He didn't enjoy having those memories of what had happened to him during those three times he went to Hell. "What happened to his soul?"

"The soul cannot be broken. It can be scarred, but not broken." Death said and Stiles stared. That so did not answer his question.

"But I remember what I have been through in Hell, and I'm not upset by it." Stiles said.

Death looked at Stiles. "I know. But you're more mature than him."

Stile stared. "He's fourteen," then he remembered something. "What was Jason's soul doing in Hell anyway?"

"I don't know." Death shook his head. Stiles couldn't help but wonder what Jason did. Death started to get up. "Let's go."

"Where?" Stiles asked, but he had a sneaky suspicion that he knew.

"Let's go ask him." Death said and they left the pizzeria, to the parking lot.

Stiles saw a double-door, black Charger. The license plate on the black said Goodbye on it. Death tossed Stiles the keys and the sixteen year old couldn't help but smile. It was another car he wanted to drive, besides Derek's camaro. At least Death is nice enough to let him drive.

* * *

A/N: This isn't a good chapter right. I based Death off of Death from Supernatural and yes, I did borrow some of their stuff for this. Sorry it's short and took me so long to update. I think I'm getting Stiles to be in character a little. Constructive criticism is welcomed. But Stiles is very much human.


	3. Chapter 3

He was so awesome; he managed to get detention at a school that he doesn't even go to. How cool was that? No, it wasn't cool, it was weird, but it was better than having detention with Mr. Harris. But it felt like he was having detention with the female version of Mr. Harris, on her period. The woman glared at them, scowled, and left the classroom, leaving him and Jason alone.

"Is she always like that?" Stiles asked.

"All day, everyday." Jason said. His usual blond hair, was now skater like, and had black streaks in it. His usual clothes that had colors, now is black. He wore a black and white checkered wristband on his left wrist. Stiles wondered if Jason's soul being in Hell, changed him, or he changed before that. That was then that he noticed that Jason was holding a harmonica. "I think she's out to get me."

"I know the feeling." Stiles said, and Jason nodded. Stiles had told him stories of Mr. Harris. A few seconds later, what sounded like songs prisoners play on the harmonica while they're in jail, started to come from Jason's harmonica.

Honestly, Stiles didn't know where Jason finds the time to practice the instruments that he buys, or steals, Stiles wasn't sure which, he wouldn't put it past Jason to steal things. The door opened and the teacher walked back in. She glared at Jason and walked towards him. She stuck her hand out, and Jason hesitantly stuck his harmonica in her hand.

"No noise, no talking, no beer drinking, no beer ponging, no making out," She was cut off when the two boys both made a disgusted look at her. "No killing, no choking, no anything."

"Not even breathing?" Jason asked, confusion in his voice, and she scowled at him.

"I wish you didn't breath." The teacher said and left the classroom again.

"What a bitch." The two said together, staring at the door that the teacher left through, and they looked at each other. They burst out laughing and finally quieted down.

Stiles became serious. "What did you do to get your soul stuck in Hell?"

Jason pondered that question. "Ashley, Mary, and I killed a demon, and I tripped falling into the portal that it created. But I somehow was rescued, but my soul was still stuck in Hell, but somehow my soul got rescued. It was really painful for Death to put my soul back."

Jason didn't have to ask how Stiles knew that he lost his soul. Jason knew Death told him about losing his soul. Technically, Mary, Ashley, Stiles, and Jason all know Death, especially since they've been to Hell and back.

"Oh." Stiles said, a little distracted.

"Something wrong?" Jason asked.

Stiles considered telling his blond haired friend. Then again, they've been through a lot together, even more than what he had been through with the werewolves. You can't take any of that back. "The Alpha Pack. They're coming here."

Jason's eyes widened. "Seriously? Have you seen them? Was one of them the guy whose eye I took out?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I didn't look at them. Derek told me. Well, he demanded that I research the Alpha Pack."

Jason nodded. "How can we research something that we already fought?" Stiles stared.

"He doesn't even know that we're hunters." Stiles said. "I don't even want to explain things to them. I don't even want to tell them that I went to Hell three times." Stiles shrugged. "I have a feeling that they'll laugh at me."

Jason shrugged. "They're werewolves. They're not the only supernatural thing out there. How can they not believe that Hell exists anyway?"

Stiles shrugged. "They probably won't have any time to actually listen to me. They'll be so busy preparing for the Alpha Pack, or get mad because I'm in their way, because I'm a pathetic, weak human, that could easily be broken." Stiles snorted. He allowed Gerard to beat him up, because he didn't want to hit an old man, even if it was caused for self defense.

His dad taught him to never use violence against another hunter, because then they'll find out and then they'll want the information they have. Stiles in turn, taught Mary, Alice, and Jason to never fight against hunters either.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the really long wait and sorry it's so short. I was busy with school and the CAHSEE exams, also known as the California High School Exit Exam.

And no, this won't be a cross-over between Supernatural and Teen Wolf. I'm just borrowing some stuff from Supernatural and I don't own both TV shows. I'm going to give Stiles, Alice, Mary, and Jason's hunting group a name. Sort of like 'The Argents' and 'The Winchesters', so do you have any ideas?


	4. Chapter 4

"I know one person who might know what this means." Was all Stiles managed to say to Derek, when he freaking crawled through Stiles' bedroom window.

Stiles had been 'looking up' the strange symbol on the internet, though he didn't need to look it up to know that the Alpha Pack he fought was going to come. Besides, Jason has some books on the supernatural, books that he stole from other hunters.

"You do?" Derek asked, arching an eyebrow.

Stiles nodded. "He just lives on the other side of town."

"How does this person know this stuff?" Derek asked. He never meant this guy and he already didn't trust him.

Stiles rubbed his eyes. "Well, he knows by what he read in the books that he has 'borrowed'." Stiles almost used air quotes but didn't. "I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Stiles stepped out of the jeep and started up the driveway to the door.

"Be nice to him." Stiles explained. "He'll respond by niceness." Derek studied the two story house. He listened closely, hearing a slow, steady, heartbeat coming from downstairs. So this person was asleep. He wondered how old this person was. Stiles didn't mention his age. Stiles walked over to the door and looked like he was about to ring the doorbell, but instead made a fist and banged on the door. "Damn it Jason! Open the fucking door before I kick it down! You know I would, if I could!" Derek almost jumped startled. He so wasn't expecting that.

He heard what sounding like somebody stomping towards the door, and it flung open. Derek's eyes almost popped out of his head. He so wasn't expecting to see a 5'0 blond haired teen standing there, looking annoyed. Actually he could smell the annoyance rolling off of him, among with a smell of oranges, vanilla, cherries, and he could tell that something seemed missing that all thirteen year olds seemed to have. Well he didn't know his age; he could care less about it. He looked thirteen.

"What?" He drawled out in annoyance. His blond hair was messy and his clothes crumpled.

"We need one of those books you borrowed." Stiles said.

"You mean one of those books I stole?" Jason asked rubbing his eyes.

Stiles smiled proudly. "Yes."

Jason rolled his eyes, his half blue and half green eyes. "They're in my room. Come on in, and bring your…" Jason trailed off. He knew Derek was a werewolf. "Friend in too."

Stiles walked in, with Derek hesitantly followed in. He never saw this black clad kid anywhere before.

"Where are your parents?" Stiles asked walking in, and taking a look around. Derek closed the door. A wave of hurt, pain, blood, and a small hint of sulfur, smoke, ash, death, and earth hint Derek's senses like a tidal wave.

"You know them. Out, again." Jason shrugged and stuffed his hands in his black baggy shorts. He tried to sound nonchalant, but he knew Derek could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Oh." Stiles said, understanding in his voice. He knew about how Jason's parents were neglectful, so he tried to act like a father and Alice and Mary tried to act like mothers.

"Anyway, do you what anything to drink or eat?" Jason asked.

"We're just here for a book." Derek growled out and Jason glared.

"It's up in my room." Jason said and started his way upstairs, with Stiles following. Derek stood there for a few seconds and followed, trying to figure out how Stiles knew Jason. So he stood awkwardly in the doorway of Jason's room. A red curtain covered the window, posters of rock bands, and the Cheshire cat from the Tim Burton remake of Alice in Wonderland was on the walls. Against one wall laid a small bookcase, and Jason's bed was against a wall with black and red blankets. "Have a seat somewhere and I'll find the books you want." Stiles sat on the bed and Derek leaned against the wall in front of the bed near Stiles. Jason started to look through the bookcase.

"How do you know this kid?" Derek asked.

Stiles shrugged. "I met him when I was eleven, and we just kept in touch." Derek could tell there was something more to the story. Derek was about to ask more questions and he noticed something under the lamp.

He walked over and grabbed the hilt of a five inch knife, with strange symbols on the hilt. Derek looked at Stiles, holding the knife out. The man immediately knew that Jason was a hunter. "You know what? I'm actually thirsty." Jason pulled some leather books out of the bookshelf and set them on the ground next to him. Jason nodded, stood up and left his bedroom. Derek could hear Jason walk down the stairs. Derek turned on Stiles. "You didn't tell me you're friends with hunters." Derek practically growled out.

"Technically, Jason's a hunter. Jason's parents are deadbeats and go out partying all day or something. They never noticed if he's gone for three months."

"A hunter Stiles." Derek said again.

"He knows you're a werewolf. He didn't stab you when you walked through that door, now did he? He's a good hunter. Jason doesn't go around killing things because he thinks they're monsters like Gerard." Stiles defended and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. He knew he was pushing his luck, but Derek is being rude to Jason. "He actually kills the bad things. He kills the werewolves that kill humans for the hell of it. He doesn't beat up a person who's associated with the supernatural."

"He's right." Jason said, and Derek almost flinched. He didn't hear Jason come back up, or enter the room. He was holding a bottle of water.

"You follow a code too?" Derek asked, now a little hesitant.

Jason snorted. "I do whatever the fuck I want."

"Such pretty language coming from a thirteen year old." Derek said.

"Fourteen." Jason said annoyed, and threw the water at Derek, unsurprising, caught it.

"Fourteen year old." Derek said, trying to imagine the fourteen year old, five foot zero boy killing a werewolf by himself.

"I'm a hunter, but different from hunters. If I'm anything like the Argents, killing werewolves for the hell of it, I wouldn't have invited you in, and I would have killed you or tortured you instantly. But I'm pretty sure I couldn't fight off an entire werewolf pack by myself." Jason explained flipping through the pages of a book. He was sitting cross legged on the floor and he slid some books to them. "Start looking for whatever the hell you are looking for."

"So…you're a hunter. How many werewolves have you killed?" Derek asked.

"Dude! You can't ask a person that." Stiles snapped out. "That's personal."

"I just want to know." Derek asked. He was trying to figure out if this kid's group might be a threat to his pack. Jason shrugged.

"I think ten. But I had help though. So don't worry." Jason said. "But I don't hunt only werewolves. I hunted vampires, zombies, demons, shape shifters, and other supernatural stuff." Derek made a not bad face. "But the bad kind. Not the good kind. I don't kill their families. That'll be rude."

"Oh." Derek said and noticed that something seemed to be missing from the kid's scent again.

"You're hunting group. What was your name?" Derek asked.

"We couldn't come up with anything, so we decided to call ourselves the Atheists. We're believers of God and that stuff, but like I said, we couldn't come up with anything, so we just called ourselves Atheists." Jason explained, "But our group split up three years ago. But we keep in touch though."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the very long wait. But Derek found that Jason's a hunter. A good hunter, but he's now skittish around Jason because of the Argents stuff that happened to him. And he doesn't trust hunters.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles, Mary, Alice, and Jason were at the pizzeria, eating pizza like that day when Stiles learned that Jason's soul had been to Hell. Stiles started talking about the Alpha Pack.

"I know they don't want me to fight with them, because I 'can't fight', even though they never said anything, but I can't stand around doing nothing while I watch them try and tear each other apart." Stiles explained.

Mary nodded her head, her red hair curly and her green eyes sparkling with a memory. Her purple plaid shirt, rolled up at the elbow and opened, over a white tee-shirt, and she wore a red plaid skirt that went down to her knees and she wore tights. She was wearing combat boots.

"We fought them, and they were good," Mary said, and started picking up another slice of pizza. "You know freaky good. Five somewhat newborn, somewhat trained werewolves can't last against a group of Alphas. A barely trained huntress and a huntress with, like, a year of training, can barely make it out alive. We barely made it out alive with my magic and we had like three years of training, except for you, you were trained every since you were four. Two other hunters died, remember? We managed to kill two Alphas."

Mary looked at Stiles, who nodded. She still can't figure out why parents would take a four year old kid out to hunt a Siren.

They knew Mary had been talking about Allison and her hunter training and Lydia, who was training to fight with Allison. Allison was surprisingly good even though she had like six months of training, but not good enough to fight. Lydia might not make it, because four weeks of hunter training still isn't good enough.

"I know. But..." Stiles said, trailing off. For what felt like the first time in his life, he couldn't finish that sentence.

"But what? They'll try and destroy each other." Alice interrupted. Her black hair straight and a red bow barrette in her hair, and she was basically wearing the same clothing like Mary, but her plaid shirt was black and white, and her skirt was pure black, and went to her knees. She was also wearing combat boots.

They didn't seem to care that people was giving their little group strange looks, as if they can't quite figure out how a Gothic looking boy, two school girls, and a Sheriff's son could possibly become friends.

"They don't know that I'm a hunter." Stiles said, weakly.

"So what? It's better than letting your friends and the Alpha Pack try and fight each other to death. So who cares if they stop hanging out with you, because of it? If they were truly your friends, they wouldn't let you being a hunter get in the way." Alice snapped out, acid dripping off of her words, and Stiles just stared at her in shock.

"Hell, we don't even care that Jason's asexual." Mary said and looked at Jason who just gaped at her.

"Tell it to the world why don't you?" Jason said, his face turning red.

Stiles knew they had a point. "Fine, I'll fight with them, but I'm rusty. I didn't even wake up when Derek crawled through my window." The others rolled their eyes, they can't quite understand why the Hale Pack were so opposed to go through the door.

"Ooh. This is like when you and your dad trained us how to hunt, but instead we'll be training you." Jason said, smiling, apparently his embarrassment went away. "I mean, you're fighting skills are there, you just need to fight again, and you'll be good as new. I mean it's like having a second language. You haven't spoken that language in years, but you know it, just need to speak it a few times and then there you go, you're good at speaking that language again."

That was probably the most Stiles ever heard Jason say in a one hour time span, and Stiles rolled his eyes. He had been a hunter for nine years, he's sure he can't forget how to fight, but he knew he'll be really sore after everything.

"Fine, I'll do it. But if I die in that battle, I'll find a way to get myself out of Hell, and I'll haunt your asses." Stiles threatened, but with a hint of a small smile, to let them he's kidding. He wouldn't go back to Hell without a fight.

"Fair enough." Alice said and smiled, the smile reaching her brown eyes.

"Fine by me." Mary said, and bit into her slice of pizza, a smile on her face.

Jason shrugged, but had a hint of a smile on his face. "Whatever." Stiles nodded. He didn't want to fight and expose his hunter status, but he had to, if he didn't want the Alpha Pack to win.

"Okay. When do we start?" Stiles asked, and regretted his question when the three looked at each other, then back at him.

"Tomorrow." They chorused together, with sly smiles on their faces. Stiles had a feeling he was going to regret his choice on helping the Hale Pack.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's shorter than the other chapters. Originally Death was supposed to be at the pizzeria with them in this chapter, but I couldn't find a way to make him interact with them. And sorry, if I didn't describe what Alice and Mary looked like.

I bet you forgot Mary and Alice existed, did you?

Next chapter is going to be the training montage scene with Alice, Mary, and Jason helping Stiles regain his hunter training. Also, I know with Stiles going to Lacrosse practice and stuff, also helped Stiles stay in shape a little.

Anyway, what's your favorite line in this? I'm curious.

Little fun fact about this story: I originally had the idea that Jason was going to be a half-demon, but I couldn't quite make it work out in this fic for some reason. Also the whole sulfur, ash, death, smoke smell that Derek smelt in the last chapter was from Jason, because you know the whole 'Jason's soul got sent to Hell' thing and fighting a demon too.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice, Mary, Jason, and Stiles treaded through tall weeds, their destination to the stable in the middle of Mary's backyard. Windows were broken, the wood falling apart and rotting, and the red paint chipping.

"Are you sure that's even stable?" Stiles asked, studying the stable.

Mary nodded. "Yeah. I come here to practice my magic." Stiles chewed on his lower lip, and shifted his backpack to the other shoulder. He told his dad that he was going to train with Jason, Alice, and Mary again. His dad had given him that look 'you better not die again'. "But I managed to set up a training ground with dummies, targets, and other stuff to help train."

Stiles made a not bad face. "Cool." They continued their trek to the front of the stable and Mary pushed the door open. They stepped inside, the cool air hitting them, the smells of old hay and dirt, hitting them, except Mary, making them cough.

"Don't worry." Mary said. "You'll get used to the smell." Stiles nodded, looking at the life-sized training dummies, a punching bag, and mats placed around the stable. "Let's get down to business."

* * *

There was no warming up, because seriously, you're going to fight, there will be no warming up, if you're going to fight for you life. But there he was anyway, doing push-ups on the mat, while keeping pace with Alice's counting. She was counting slowly, and doing push-ups next to him. Her green tank top and athletic shorts, getting wet with sweat, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, some loose hair sticking to her forehead.

"Up…down…two hundered." Alice said, doing what she said, and Stiles tried to keep pace with her. He wondered what the werewolves were doing at the time. Training too? But with whatever they usually do that doesn't include him.

_Whatever. I'm guilty by association anyway._ Stiles thought, keeping pace with Alice, sweat dripping into his eyes, as he didn't usually do this much push-ups during Lacrosse practice.

* * *

Two hours later after vigorous push-ups and sit ups, he found himself smashing up a dummy with some weapons, and his hands and feet. Mary was the one teaching him how to hold a knife, were to place it, and how to do some serious harm with his hands and feet. Though there was one occasion when Mary accidentally caught the dummy on fire, and they had to put it out with dirt.

Well at first Stiles went to the punching bag for about two hours, and it resulted in his knuckles splitting open and bleeding, but he didn't worry about that, because he's been told that he needed to toughen up his knuckles when he gets into a fist fight with a supernatural thing.

"Come on. Pretend that it's Jackson." Mary said, and kicked the dummy its crotch. Stiles stared at her, as Mary kicked the dummy's head off. Mary had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and sweat glistened off of her, and her black tank top and red athletic shorts baggy on her, also slightly wet from sweat.

_Well then._ Stiles thought, and started hack into the dummy, with his six inch knife that he now calls 'Suicide' because he had committed suicide with it, three years ago.

"Come on, you wimp. Show me that you're still fierce, and not scared." Mary demanded at Stiles. Stiles nearly rolled his eyes.

* * *

After the training dummies, Stiles found himself at the target practice with Jason, who seemed to enjoy talking about death and dead relatives, which was beginning to freak him out. Jason wore black baggy athletic shorts and a shirt, the same thing Stiles wore.

Stiles threw the knife he was holding at the target, narrowly missing the red circle.

"Come on. My grandmother can throw knives better than you. And she's dead." Jason said.

_You don't say._ Stiles thought bitterly and threw another knife at the target. His shoulders and hands were feeling like fire was going through them. He had only a minute break when he switched stations. He looked over to the training dummy and punching bag area where the girls are punching the dummy and punching bag. Then he felt Jason dig his nails in his arm.

"Focus." Jason spat out. "If you're out there fighting, you've already been sliced up by a werewolf."

_Don't picture that, Stiles. Don't picture it. Awe, too late._ Stiles grimaced and knew Jason has a point. Stiles threw a knife and received a bow and arrows.

* * *

After two hours of throwing knives and shooting arrows, he ended up back at the mat again, this time he has to fight Alice, Mary, and Jason. Though Stiles noticed four bo-staffs on the ground near the mat. Stiles' knuckles and shoulders throbbed.

"Come at us, bro." Mary said, getting in a fighting stance and they ran over to each other. Stiles round housed kicked and Alice blocked it. Mary kicked Stiles in the stomach, but he stayed up, though he stumbled backwards. He blocked punches and kicks, threw punches and kicks, connecting with some of them. Then Mary grabbed the staffs, and tossed one to Stiles, Alice, and Jason.

"Bo-staffs?" Stiles asked touching his cheek, knowing a bruise was going to form, because Jason punched him.

"You won't use them in the fight against the Alpha Pack, but they're always fun to use." Mary said and Stiles nodded. Mary smacked Stiles' in the leg.

"Hey." Stiles said and swung at Mary with the staff, but she blocked it where her staff.

"Come at us." Alice said, and this time swung at Stiles who ducked, and it almost knocked Jason's head off in the process, but he managed to dodge it. That was when the other three started advancing towards him, bo-staffs at the ready. Stiles managed to block all three, and started to take aim.

He swung, blocked, and kicked. The only sounds are the bo-staffs connecting with each other, Stiles' knuckles bleeding, and bruising. But he ignored the pain of his knuckles and shoulders; he would deal with that later.

* * *

Two hours later, they were sitting on the ground in front of the stable wall, outside, letting the cool air soak up the sweat, drinking lots of water and Gatorade. They were watching the sunset. Alice, Mary, and Jason's knuckles were also bloody since they went through the same cycle with Stiles to let him know that he's not alone with the training. Now they were outside, with them telling Stiles some of the stuff they had hunted since Stiles had quit.

They had various injuries with Alice's black eye, Mary's split lip, and Jason's multiple bruises. It reminded Stiles of the times that after hunting, they'll sit outside against a wall, drinking soda, and reminiscing.

"You're doing well." Mary said, and smiled, as she took a swig of red Gatorade. They were drinking water and Gatorade because if they do, they'll go bathroom a lot to help to slowly get rid of their soreness in the morning.

"Thanks." Stiles said looking at the dried blood on his knuckles. He's sure that the werewolves don't train till sunset like he did. Hell, he's sure that Allison's hunting training didn't last till sunset. They shifted a little, their knees up.

"We'll do this again tomorrow, that is, if the Alpha Pack doesn't attack yet." Mary said.

Stiles shrugged and rubbed his shoulders. "Okay. I got to get home." He stood up, his back popping. They stood up too.

"We have to get home too." Mary said, and they started their way through the grass.

* * *

A/N: Each station was two hours long, let's say that they started the training at six, and it lasted till sunset. And I don't know how long werewolf training is or how long Allison was in during her hunter training, but let's pretend that Stiles trains longer than them.

I know that you have to wrap your knuckles when you punch a punching bag, because of the bleeding thing, but let's say that Stiles didn't.

I also know that Stiles will be really sore in the morning, but I've been told by my biology teacher that after you exercise, you should drink a lot of water or Gatorade to pee a lot, because it flushes the amino acids out of your system, so that's why you don't wake up as sore as you are. Don't worry; I'm getting to the Alpha Pack vs. Hale Pack fight soon. Out of curiosity, why do you guys like this fanfic?


	7. Chapter 7

_Stiles felt the suffocating heat of the flames; he heard the high pitched laughing that would get on people's nerves, but was actually creepy, the taunting voices telling him to fight back, and the smell of sulfur, ashes, blood, and fear. He was on the yellow ground, feeling the scratchy sensation on his arms and legs, a female straddling his waist, and the sharp pain of something craving into his skin on his arm. Somebody else was craving into his other arm, and he tried not to scream. He was going to show them he's strong._

That was when Stiles woke up, looking into the face of Jason, who was sitting cross-legged at the foot of his bed, staring intently at Stiles. He had his fingers entwined together, and had his elbows on his thighs. His knuckles were wrapped up, and his bracelets on his right wrist.

"Holy shit." Stiles blurted out, grabbing at the blankets.

"I feel offended that you said I'm holy. I'm not holy because I'm going to Hell." Jason said, not leaving his position.

"Okay, why are you watching me sleep? Especially right there? That's a twenty on the creepy scale of one to ten." Stiles said. "It would be thirty, but you didn't crawl in through my window." Truth be told, what Jason was doing and where Jason was, it's higher than Peter Creeper Status. Actually Derek watched him sleep wasn't that bad because he sits in the desk chair, but Jason actually got on the bed with Stiles still sleeping in it. "Why are you watching me sleep?"

Jason blinked and looked at Stiles. "There was nothing on TV."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Get out of my bed you goof." He managed to kick Jason out of the bed, hearing a thump, when Jason landed. Stiles smiled, rolling over intending to go back to sleep, but of course, since God hates him, Derek crawled in through the window, for whatever reason.

Jason stood up and clutched his ribs. Derek and Jason had a stare-off.

"Hunter." Derek greeted with venom.

"Werewolf." Jason said back, making sure icicles dripped off his words and acid dripped from the icicles. Jason sat cross-legged on the bed. Stiles rolled his eyes behind his closed eyes.

"What's this I heard about you going to Hell?" Derek asked.

Jason shrugged. "I damned my soul to Hell." Stiles sat up.

"I have an idea. How you sit quietly and I go see what he wants?" Stiles said and Jason narrowed his eyes. His black shirt baggy, the black vest over the black shirt and his baggy black shorts, made his pale skin, look even paler, it made his half-blue half-green eyes stand out. Stiles got out of bed and tried to ignore the throbbing in his busted knuckles.

Derek stared at Jason.

"No worries. I left my weapons at home." Jason said, holding his hands up in surrender. Derek narrowed his eyes at Jason one last time, ignoring the way Jason rolled his eyes, and looked at Stiles.

"What do you want?" Stiles asked, stretching slightly, and Derek's eyes landed on the thin red line on Stiles' stomach, he was still trying to figure out what caused that.

"The, you know what, is going for the weakest, so they might be targeting you." Derek said, eyes flickering to Jason. He still wasn't going to trust that kid yet.

"You know what? You mean the Alpha Pack." Jason said. "That group of Alphas that plans on destroying you for no reason whatsoever." Jason shrugged. "I could help you know. I could get…" He trailed of momentarily and looked at Stiles who shook his head no frantically. "My group of hunters to help you guys out." He finished.

"I'm not going to be responsible for you and your group of hunting kids." Derek said, trying to figure out why Jason looked at Stiles, as if he needed permission for finishing that sentence.

Jason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in a defiant manner, making him look even younger. "Alice is eighteen and Mary is seventeen. How else do you think I get around hunting? On a skateboard or a bike? I'm pretty sure it would look suspicious if I go around holding a backpack with weapons." Derek had to admit that Jason had a point on that, but he doesn't want to be responsible if those three were to die. He wouldn't be able to handle it if the police told the kids' parents about their kids' deaths, and have them start crying over each other or something.

"Anyway, my parents don't care I hunt. They never noticed I'd been gone for five months. Alice and Mary's parents don't even care that they're hunters." Jason looked eager. "We fought werewolves before and we made it out alive without getting bitten or dying. I'm sure we could handle an Alpha Pack. I've been hunting since I was six years old. I think you might need the extra help." Well, that idea was tempting. "And Mary, she's a witch, and I'm sure she could whip up some vines to tie down some Alphas and then you guys could gang up on them and kill them together, while we distract the Alphas." Now, Jason was throwing ideas out there. He wasn't sure if Mary could actually conjure stuff like that, in a middle of a fight.

"Why so young?" Derek said.

"Alice said that she needed some people to help, so she recruited us." Jason said half-lying and half telling the truth.

Derek stared at the kid; who was risking his life at hunting, even at six years old, now fourteen years old. A kid who had seen the darkest of the earth, trying to protect lives at the cost of his own, one who had probably grown up in the backseat of a car, one who never had real parents because Stiles said that they mostly went out to parties in the daytime. The offer was still tempting, but Derek finally made his decision.

"I said no and that's final." Derek said and left through the window, hearing Jason say, "You weren't lying when you said that they go through your window."

Stiles sighed, once he knew they were out of werewolf ear-shot or something. "Why did you ask that?"

"It's better to ask, than to waltz right on in the middle of fighting." Jason explained and shrugged. "Besides, it's better than just sneaking over there without permission."

Stiles rubbed his temples. He started to get a headache. "I think he's going to expect three, not four anyway."

Jason waved a hand. "Doesn't matter, we're still going to fight, with or without his permission anyway."

Stiles smiled and walked over to Jason, ruffling his hair. "Yeah we are, bitch. I taught you guys well. I'm so proud." Stiles referred to how the others have a habit of not doing what they are told.

* * *

A/N: I hope you know what the first paragraph is one of Stiles' times in Hell. Sorry there's no Scott, Boyd, Erica, Lydia, Jackson, and Allison in it, but I'll find a way to work them in there. Out of curiosity, did I make Mary and Alice Mary-Sues?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Skipping ahead a little to the Alpha vs. Hale Pack fighting. I wasn't planning on making Stiles date anyone. Just saying.

* * *

Stiles, Alice, Mary, and Jason are in Stiles' room. Alice was sitting in the desk chair, Jason sitting on the desk, Stiles and Mary sitting on the bed together.

The Alpha Pack had been targeting Lydia, because of her minimal hunter training and the Hale Pack, without Stiles, managed to rescue to rescue her.

"That sounds very anticlimactic if you ask me." Jason said.

Stiles stared. "I must be one hell of an actor if they didn't bring me, because they assumed I'm too weak." Stiles chuckled darkly, earning worried glances from the others, and then his expression turned serious. "I wanted to participate in a crazy werewolf rescue attempt." Stiles stood up and started to pace in front of his bed, he had to find something to do.

"Then throughout lunch, they kept giving me dirty looks, as if they're mad at me, for not even helping. I'm sitting there thinking 'I would have helped if Derek told me' and then Jackson kept tackling me at lacrosse practice. I was tempted to shout 'Bitch if you keep tackling me, I'm going to shove the lacrosse stick up your—" The door opened, interrupting Stiles' rant and Stiles' dad walked in holding thirty silver tipped arrows and three vials of a green-gray liquid. Stiles' dad John set the stuff on the bed.

"You might need these." John stated, his eyes telling them that he knew something.

Stiles stared confused for a few seconds. "Uh…thanks?" John looked towards the three other teens.

"Kids." John stated, smiling.

"Dad." They said together and John nodded once, leaving. Stiles' dad had been the one to drive them all over the world for their hunting gigs.

John even participated in some them, especially when they had to get in a bar to get some information; John went in to get information and bought motel rooms. John had been a father figure for them. John was even teaching Alice and Mary how to drive when they were on the road.

Stiles grabbed a vial and looked at the green-gray liquid, frowning. He held it up to the light. "Mountain ash and wolfs bane mixed together." Stiles looked at the silver tipped arrows. "I think he's trying to tell me something."

Mary looked at her backpack that was leaning against the bed and at Alice's backpack against the desk. "I think he's saying that you should get off your ass and go participate in the Alpha war and open a can of ass kicking." Stiles went over to his closet and opened it.

He pulled out a duffel bag and walked to the middle of the room. He dropped it on the floor, hearing something clink together. He got on both knees and opened the duffel bag. He pulled the sides apart and looked at the knives, salt, holy water, a couple of salt guns, mountain ash, wolfsbane, some knives with strange symbols carved on the blade, some with jagged edges, and other various weapons.

Mary, Alice, and Jason walked to the bag and looked at the weapons as Stiles went to his closet again. He took off a shirt hanging off of something and dropped it on the ground. He grabbed the archery bow and put it on the bed next to the arrows and vials.

"Shit." Was all Stiles said and looked at the weapons. He looked at his group and looked out the window at the forest, where he knew the fight was taking place.

* * *

They trouped down the stairs, clad in black clothing, with weapons. Alice had upside down crosses drawn on her cheeks, Mary had upside down crosses on her knuckles, Jason had an upside down cross on the side of his hands, and Stiles had drawn an upside down cross on his left arm. He was holding the bow and arrows. John looked at the teens, from sitting on the couch, his feet on the coffee and holding a bottle of beer.

"Where are you kids going off to, dressed like that?" John asked, happy that the Atheists are whole again.

Stiles looked at his friends and looked at his dad. "We're going to go destroy an Alpha Pack of werewolves."

John smiled. "Play dirty if you have to. Good luck." Stiles left the house, with the group following, and Stiles closed the door.

Mary looked at Stiles and pointed. "Your dad is hot." Stiles stared at Mary, gaping at her, his face saying 'what the fuck' and he looked disturbed at that. Jason and Alice looked at Mary.

* * *

They quietly made their way through the forest, towards the showdown, that was taking. Stiles looked at the stare-off, rolling his eyes. Stiles notched an arrow and pulled it back, hearing the string creak a little at the use.

He aimed the arrow, right between Derek and Isaac. He noticed how Scott was standing beside Allison; Lydia was standing beside Allison, both of them holding compound bows. Jackson was standing beside Lydia, which Stiles felt was in a protective manner, and Erica was standing in between Jack and Boyd. Lydia, Stiles noticed had fading bruises already. The Hale Pack or Jackson must have been healing Lydia.

Stiles aimed the arrow at the girl with the dreads, who was standing next to the werewolf Deucalion. Stiles felt a surge of pride go through him for Jason. Stiles shoved that down. He released the arrow, hearing the sound of the string snapping as the arrow was released and the air whizzing as the arrow flew by. The arrow flew straight through the woman with the dread's stomach. She shrieked in surprised and looked at the arrow as it started to smoke.

"Good shot Allison." Derek said, not looking back.

Allison covered her mouth, and looked at Lydia who seemed surprised. "That wasn't me." Allison looked back.

"Lydia?" Derek said.

"I didn't do it either." Lydia said.

"Then who was it?" Isaac asked.

Stiles hesitated, and then stepped forward from his spot. "They're right. It was all me." Stiles forced his face to be a blank mask. The Hale Pack looked behind them right at Stiles, shock, surprise, and anger forming on their faces.

Scott looked betrayed that his best friend never told him that he was a hunter. Lydia looked slightly angry, but shocked. Jackson looked annoyed and even rolled his eyes for emphasis. Boyd, Isaac, and Allison looked shocked. Derek was surprised, annoyed, and gave Stiles a look that says that they'll have the conversation later.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger moment right? I was trying to build suspense, though I think I failed. Also I think there are two more chapters until I'm finish this fanfic. But don't worry or get sad, I already have another story idea forming.

Stiles' dad had always known that the Hales and Hale Pack are werewolves. Also, I used to Lydia to be kidnapped by the Alpha Pack, because I feel like it's overused that Stiles is the one that always gets kidnapped by the Alphas.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles forced himself to push past the werewolves. He didn't need werewolf senses to know that they were pissed that he basically lied to them, all this time. On his left he saw a blur of red hair and on his right he saw a blur of black hair. In a tree, he saw a blur of blond and black streaked hair. Stiles resisted the urge to smirk. The leader Deucalion looked shocked for a few seconds, but wiped it away.

"Well, well, I thought the rumors were fake, but it looks like they're true. Who dragged you out of the Pit?" Deucalion said to Stiles, a smirk growing on his face. Stiles rolled his eyes, the Hale Pack growing confused at the mention of 'Pit'.

"I see that you're still uglier after three years." Stiles spat out, annoyed.

"Where's your little buddy? Is he still short?" Deucalion asked, in a mocking tone.

"He's not short, just compact size. Good enough to stuff in a trunk of a car." Stiles said and then added, "Not that I have ever done that." Stiles looked towards who he deemed 'Dreads' in his mind, who was convulsing on the ground, black stuff seeping out of her puncture wounds from the arrow. Stiles looked back at Deucalion.

"Where's your little hunting group? I assumed they'll be here." Deucalion said and Stiles rubbed his head slightly.

"You know what? I'm tired of these conversations." Stiles said, and threw the first punch, abandoning the bow and arrows on the ground. Stiles wasn't sure who was more shocked, Deucalion or the Hale Pack; Deucalion, for having somebody punch him, or the Hale Pack because Stiles just hauled off and punched somebody, or that he punched somebody and that person stumbled back, with a bloody nose. Then Stiles kicked Deucalion in the stomach. "I see your eye is still missing."

He was sure that the Alphas and Hale Pack were fighting, because of the growls and snapping. He wasn't sure how it happened, one minute he had been kicking Deucalion, he ended up on the ground, with one of those twin Alphas on top of him, claws and teeth out.

"Any last words?" The twin said.

"No." Stiles said, and started to fight back. _I'm not going back to Hell. Not this way._ Stiles punched the werewolf in the face and managed to knee the werewolf in the stomach to get him off. But the werewolf didn't budge and then the werewolf tipped to the side, a knife embedded in his ribs. Stiles knew where the knife came from and stood up, shakily. He almost became wolf meat and watched as Jason jumped out of tree, falling on top of the werewolf's back that Scott is fighting. The werewolf stumbled a little and tried to throw Jason off, but the blond tightened his grip on the werewolf's neck, and wrapped his legs around the waist a little tighter.

Scott looked at a mix of surprise, confusion, and anger. Alice came out of the trees and kicked the werewolf in the crotch, who had been forcing Lydia backwards into the tree. The man dropped like a sack of bricks, and Alice patted her elbow twice. She jumped on the werewolf, elbow first, causing the man to groan. Alice punched the man and started to repeatedly smash his head on the ground, throwing an occasional punch, and calling the werewolf 'little princess' every now and then. Mary jumped on a female werewolf's back, who was sneaking up on Alice, and started to pull her hair.

"Don't touch my friend." Mary spat out and got thrown off the werewolf's back, but she kept a tight grip on her hair. The werewolf growled, and Mary said something in Latin, causing the werewolf's hair to burst in flames, causing the werewolf to howl in shock, and anger. The werewolves and humans turned to the sudden noise, watching as the werewolf stood there, hair still on fire. Stiles was to engrossed in the scene that he didn't notice Deucalion sneaking up on him and wrapping an arm around Stiles waist, and the other arm around his throat.

That got everybody's attention though, except Alice who was still busy smashing the werewolf's head in the ground, punching, and calling the werewolf 'little princess'. She didn't even seem to care that the werewolf's blood was getting on her fist. Then Alice seemed to realize something and stared at the scene before her eyes.

"Nobody move, or the hunter gets his neck broken." Deucalion said, his eyes being blood red. Stiles struggled to remove the grip, and Mary mentally went through every spell she learned throughout the eleven years when she had found out she was a witch, hoping to find a spell that will help. Alice gave Deucalion a very dirty look, that if looks could kill Deucalion would be dropping to the ground dead.

_I'm not going to pretend to be a damsel in distress anymore._ Stiles thought angrily and managed to Deucalion's hand to his mouth. He bit down on the hand, really hard. Deucalion pushed Stiles away, mostly out of shock. Stiles tackled Deucalion to the ground, punching. Alice, Mary, and Jason abandoned the werewolves and jumped right on Deucalion to help Stiles.

That was when the Hale Pack noticed a knife coming out of somebody's sleeve. Jason, Alice, and Mary blocked the view, holding out knives of their own, giving everybody a look that said 'come near us, you'll die'. Deucalion stood up, pushed past the teens and left through the woods, and the other Alphas followed their leader. The three other teens moved out of the way revealing Stiles to be on both of his knees on the ground, fingers just barely skimming the blade of the knife.

Stiles looked up, his eyes revealing blood-lust, which caused the Hale Pack to step back. Jason looked at Stiles and helped him up. Stiles rubbed his eyes, the blood-lust look fading from his eyes. Stiles chewed on his lower lip and went to retrieve his bow and arrow, which lay on the ground. He looked at the two dead Alphas.

"What are you going to do with them?" Stiles broke the silence, which suddenly filled the area and turned to his group. "Let's go." They were about to leave.

"Not so fast. We really need to talk." Derek said and Stiles allowed his shoulders to slump down, stopping in his trek home.

* * *

A/N: Sorry the fighting scene isn't graphic and short, I'm not good at fighting scenes. But you know, sadly I'm losing interest. But don't be upset, I'm already writing another badass Stiles fanfic. One more chapter to go, then I'm done. I'll think of writing a sequel, once I find the inspiration.


	10. Chapter 10

The Atheists and the Hale Pack sat in the Hale House. Stiles, Mary, Jason, and Alice sat close together on the couch, while the werewolves studied them, probably wondering why they're not attacking them.

"Explain." Derek demanded and Stiles sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation, but the encouraging looks on his group's faces gave him hope.

"When I was four, my parents told me that they were hunters." Stiles started to explain.

"Why so young?" Allison interrupted, causing Stiles to nearly roll his eyes.

Stiles looked annoyed, slightly. "They said that they didn't want secrets to be between us, so they dropped me out of kindergarten."

"We could do that?" Scott interrupted, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Yes. Apparently you can become a kindergarten drop-out. So, for four years, we went around hunting. I basically was home-schooled while on the road and grew up on it. Well, I was taught self-defense and one hundred and one uses for holy water." Stiles explained. "Then my mom died, when I was eight and my dad quit the hunting thing because of it, and I was made to go to regular school."

"Your mom died, during a supernatural attack?" Scott interrupted.

"No. She died of cancer." Stiles said. "But I continued to hunt, after I found these idiotic people." Jason looked at Stiles and punched him, in the shoulder, hard from the look of it.

"Back at you bitch." Jason said and smiled. He crossed his legs and looked at the Hale Pack.

They stared at them. "Anyway, somehow we all agreed to be called the Atheists."

"Yeah. Then this happens and then that happens he quit hunting at thirteen." Alice said and pointed at Stiles who nodded.

Erica looked like she was trying to get her head around this. "Why?"

Stiles sighed and stood up. He lifted his shirt up, just enough so they could see the thin red line. "I committed suicide at thirteen with my own knife." Stiles lowered his shirt and sat back down on the couch.

"Why?" Scott asked at the same time as Lydia said, "Shouldn't you be dead then?"

"I was possessed by this really bitchy demon name Carol. She even puts Lydia to shame. So the only way was to kill myself, to get rid of it. So me killing myself, you know, damned my soul to Hell." Stiles explained.

"We tried everything, to bring him back. I tried spells, Jason and Alice went to multiple cross-roads demons, but none of them would make a deal with them." Mary explained.

"Spells?" Isaac asked confused.

Mary smiled. "I'm a witch. You know, with spells, potions, and spell books. I've known I was a witch since I was six years old."

"A witch? Really?" Scott said, looking excited.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Yes. I really am a witch."

"Okay. How did you come back to life?" Lydia asked. "If you died." The tone of her voice basically said that she didn't believe him.

"Death pulled me out of Hell." Stiles said and thought about that. "That sounded weird." He looked at the other three hunters and they nodded.

"Hell?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah. The Pit. It wasn't five months." Stiles said, and the Hale Pack gave them confused looks.

Jackson still looked confused. "What?"

"It was like fifty years." Stiles looked at the ground, remembering the screams, smell, and high pitched laughing.

"My god." Derek said, looking surprised.

"Up here it's five months. Five months in Hell is like fifty years." Stiles said and chuckled, darkly. "Hell is Hell, even for demons. It's a prison made out of flesh, bone, blood, and fear." Stiles hesitated. "They sliced and carved and tore at me, in ways that you…until there were nothing left. And then suddenly, I'm whole again at the end of the day…like magic…just so they can start all over again. For fifty years, I didn't scream out in pain, or agony, just like they wanted me to. Imagine, this thirteen year old boy getting tortured, not screaming in agony, because he damned his soul." A tear rolled down his cheek.

Jason nodded, looking down at the ground. "If you think that's bad, try Lucifer's Cage, for seventy years." He shuddered, and looked down. He obviously didn't remember Lucifer's Cage, but he knew it is really horrible in there.

"Can you imagine, kids in Hell because they damned their souls?" Alice spoke up. "If you don't, you're looking at kids who escaped Hell, three times, escaped Lucifer's Cages, saw the dark side of Earth, fought evil, and looked Death in the eyes and said 'Hi'."

"By the way, Death doesn't ride a white horse. He drives a black two door Charger." Mary said. "Stiles drove Death's car three times." Stiles smiled and nodded, then frowned again.

"I'm never going to see my mom again. Or my dad when they die and I die." Stiles said.

Allison looked at Stiles, confusion on her face. "What?"

Stiles chewed on his lower lip. "There's a Hell and there's a Heaven. I know my Mom is in Heaven, and my Dad is going to Heaven to. But me…" Stiles chuckled darkly again and looked at the Hale Pack's faces. "I'm going to Hell. They're going to Hell too." The three other hunters nodded. "Do you know how much it sucks knowing that you're already fated to go to Hell?" The Hale Pack shook their heads no. "It sucks big time. Knowing that whatever you do, you're still going to Hell."

Jason nodded. "Yeah. It's like you can do whatever you want, and know that you're going to Hell anyway."

"But you're getting rid of the evil and protecting humans. Why are you still going to Hell?" Erica asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes. Didn't he just answer that question? "Because I damned my soul to Hell. My fate is already decided. If I could, maybe I'll find a way to get off of Lucifer's List or something. But till then, nothing. Just try to live my life or something."

"So either way, we're going downstairs." Jason said, and shrugged. "Whatever we do, we know we're going to Hell. We could try to change a few minds, but you know that's by a long shot."

"Wait, when my granddad, you know beat you up, did he know you were a hunter?" Allison asked, hesitating a little.

Stiles shook his head no. "No. He didn't. He beat me up just for being friends with werewolves." Stiles rolled his eyes. "He made hunters look bad. Go around killing werewolves because they're monsters. Some hunters I know don't kill because they're monsters. They kill the ones killing humans, the others that don't kill, they leave alone. That's how we work."

"What's Lucifer's Cage?" Derek asked, he never heard of it before. He wasn't sure if these kids were telling the truth. They're hunters; they could be trained so that they could control their heartbeats when lie, but he had a feeling that they were telling the truth.

"It's a cage where Lucifer is still in. Let's say, that having him in the Cage stopped the impending apocalypse, and he's still trapped." Stiles explained.

"I fell in, about a month ago. Let's say, I somehow escaped, but left my soul behind. It was painful, getting it put back in." Jason explained.

"Death told me that when he touched it, your soul felt like it was skinned." Stiles said.

"Thanks for that image." Alice said, but leaned over Jason and patted Stiles' shoulder anyway.

"'A soul can't be broken. It can be scarred, but not broken. The soul is stronger than it looks.'" Stiles said, remembering Death's words of wisdom.

The Hale Pack gave Stiles looks of confusion. Scott finally spoke up. "Who told you that?"

Stiles shrugged. "Death told me." They stared each other off.

* * *

A/N: I needed a way to end this story, so…this is the end. Like I said, I can make a sequel, once I find the inspiration. Another badass Stiles fanfic is currently being written.

It's sort of like a hunter Stiles fic, and he's hiding some secrets of his own too. Like this one, but different.

Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites you guys gave me. It helped keep me going, when I wanted to end this. You guys are awesome.


End file.
